


Videos

by MiriamMT



Series: Smut Gallavich OS [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ben Wa Balls, Dildos, Filming, High School sex, Kinky, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Porn Video, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Mickey's boyfriend is boring and a prude. When Mickey asks him to spice it up, he gets mad that he isn't enough for Mickey and leaks a very... kinky video of Mickey. Mickey is furious but a certain redhead's attention was awaken... Especially when Mickey tells him about his Ben Wa Beeds
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Smut Gallavich OS [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550053
Comments: 4
Kudos: 171





	1. The prude Boyfriend

Mickey Milkovich was a power bottom.  
He loved getting fucked good and hard, being bend over a random piece of furniture, taking a big dick - that's how he would spend the most of his days if he could.

Mickey had a boyfriend.  
In the beginning he maybe had a crush on him, but by now it was just a drag being with him.  
There was just nothing to talk about and nothing to do other than Sex.  
When they would go to a 'date' or something similar, they talked through every topic after the first thirty minutes already - they just didn't have so much to share with each other.

Mickey wouldn't see it as such a big problem if Ben wouldn't have been so obsessed with being his boyfriend in the beginning.  
"I want to be more than just a fuck buddy", he had said until Mickey had given in and they became an official couple.

But it was hard being more than fuck buddies if you are so goddamn boring that your dick is the only interesting thing about you.  
And the worst thing was - it wasn't even such a good dick.  
It was below average, not very thick, not very long - but of course people said, size wasn't important - it was important to Mickey. And if you ain't got a big dick, it doesn't matter as long as you know how to use it, how to drive you crazy though - and Ben didn't know how to use it.

The sex was average, it used to be good in the beginning but by now Mickey was bored by the ever same thing and the ever same movements and the ever same position.  
But he didn't really had a lot of options.

No gay dude was out in his neighbourhood. That he knew Ben was gay was a coincidence. No one in school knew about them being gay and a couple - being an 'official couple' just meant that they only fucked each other and were a 'real couple' but they didn't tell anyone about it - wasn't the best thing on the southside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ben followed Mickey into his bedroom.  
They sat down on the bed, Ben pushed him down on the sheets and leaned over him.  
Mickey tried not to sigh in boredom.  
He stared at the ceiling, while Ben kissed his neck and his collarbone. It was so routine, it was always the same kisses in the same places - it didn't even feel like kisses anymore, just skin pressed on skin.

"Hey, are you okay Mickey?", Ben asked suddenly, "Are you even here?"  
Mickey sat up and Ben looked at him weirdly.  
"What?"  
"I'm bored", Mickey said finally.

Ben raised his eyebrows at him, he looked hurt.  
"Bored? By me?"  
Mickey rolled his eyes.  
"What? Isn't the sex good enough for you anymore?", he asked angrily.  
"Oh, calm your ass", Mickey sighed and tipped his head back, "I was just thinking... maybe we could... spice it up a bit?"

"Spice it up?"  
"Yeah, you know, trying new things...", he said seductively and pushed Ben down, straddling him.  
"I told you, I don't like it like that"  
Mickey rolled his eyes, "Oh, come on! You could take me from behind or we fuck somewhere else than the fucking bed - no one's home we can do it in the living room or the kitchen or just bend me over the damn desk!"

Ben looked slightly weirded out by his boyfriend's wishes.  
"We could explore so much! Kinks and toys and what not. We're just doing it missionary in this bed, I want something new and exciting! We're seventeen not seventy!"

"T-toys?", he asked appalled.  
Mickey sighed at the tone.  
"You know what? Just forget it!", Mickey sighed and got down from his boyfriend again.  
He took off his shirt and his pants quickly and lay down on his pillow, "Get to it then", he mumbled.

Ben stared at him.  
"You're a slut"  
Mickey sat back up.  
"The fuck did you just call me?"

Ben got up from the bed, "Look at you! Talking about weird positions and fucking sextoys! What the fuck is wrong with you?"  
"Wrong with me? I just want a little fun, you boring prude asshole! Get the fuck out of my house and take your small useless dick with you!", he got up and dragged the boy out of the house, shoved him to the door until Ben stumbled out of the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey licked his lips, he lay on his stomach on the bed, three of his favourite toys in front of him - yes, he had a whole collection, buying them secretly or having Mandy buy them so no one would get that he's gay - he didn't even think about the situation with Ben yesterday. But since he talked about his toys, he was horny to use them again.

A big, veiny dildo, nine inches.  
His Anal Beads, the big black ones.  
And a slimmer rubber toy, it was blue and was also formed like little balls on a string, like small firm rubber anal beads. Mickey sometimes used it when he felt lazy or to work himself up to the big ones... or - when he felt extremely kinky - to stick two such things into his ass at once, just because he could.

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. He quickly put the blanket over his toys and walked through the house.  
"Ben? What are you doing here?", he asked the brunet boy.  
"Hey Babe", he said sweetly, Mickey didn't like him calling him that, but he never told him, "I came to apologise... you let me in?"  
Mickey bit his lip. He actually wanted to take his sweet time with his toys and have a good, intense jerking off session.  
"Please, come on, we can talk about the sex thing again... I'm sorry for calling you a slut, you're not, I'm sorry... let me in"

Mickey rolled his eyes and caved in like he always did when it came to Ben.  
He couldn't help it, he was the only dick to fuck and he used to really have a big crush on him - now he had him tweaking like a little bitch.

"Come in", he sighed.  
They walked into Mickey's bedroom.  
"So, you want to talk about the sex again?"  
"Yeah, I mean, we can try something new, if you want to. What do you want to do?"

Mickey grinned dirtily at him and looked to his bed were his toys lay under his blanket.  
"Well... I mean, we could start slow and try some new... positions... but let me at least show you something"  
Ben looked at him weirdly but nodded.

Mickey pulled the blanket away and revealed the three toys.  
Ben frowned and looked from the toys to Mickey and back, shocked.  
"Don't look at me like that. I didn't tell you to use them on me yet, did I?", he chuckled.  
Ben stepped forward and took the big dildo in his hand.  
"You get that thing into your ass?"  
Mickey nodded and grinned cheekily. He could bet, Ben compared the dildo to his dick right now.

Ben took a deep breath.  
"I wanna see it"  
Mickey stopped and looked at him with raised eyebrows.  
"You what?"  
Ben got close to Mickey, taking his sides.  
"You want kinky, you get kinky... I want to watch you with your toys", he whispered, "Take your clothes off"  
"Uh, we're getting dominant here, huh?", Mickey grinned, "Sexy"

Mickey took his clothes off, slowly, seductively. He lay back down on the bed and Ben crawled up to him, kissing him slowly.  
He took the lube from Mickey's bedside table and grabbed the toys from behind them.  
Ben did what he always did, kissing down his neck and his collar bone - Mickey would be bored already if he wouldn't be so damn excited to do something new with his boyfriend.

Ben started to jerk him off, making him hard.  
"That enough?", Ben whispered, as if the little foreplay would be enough to bring someone in an aroused mood where they were ready to masturbate and fuck themselves with sextoys in front of someone - but Mickey wanted to get on himself now, so he didn't care about Ben being a bad lover right now.  
He nodded and sucked on his finger, he repositioned on the bed and pulled his legs up and used his finger to circle his hole, teasing himself.

He didn't notice Ben getting his phone out while watching Mickey fingering himself.  
The Milkovich let out a low moan when he put his finger up his hole, he thrusted in and out of himself. He debated whether to use a second finger or just use the slim rubber toy.  
He took the toy and the lube and lubed the rubber thing up.

Mickey let it graze over his skin, over his ass cheeks and his hole, teasing himself further, pushing the tip of the toy in, pulling it back out, and shoving it back in, up his ass till the end, where it ended in a ring to pull it out again.  
He clenched around the toy, feeling the little pearls inside of him, he bit his lip and groaned.

He started pulling on the ring, pulling the toy out of him halfway and pushing it back in, he moaned, the feeling of the little balls was amazing, how his insides clenched around them.  
He thrusted them in and out slowly, feeling his hole swallowing the balls and the feeling of the rubber against his skin giving him that extra kick.  
He did that for some minutes, letting out soft moans, while hearing Ben encouraging him softly  
"Yeah, baby, just like that", Mickey didn't know why Ben was talking like that - it didn't exactly turn Mickey on, so he tried to ignore it.

Eventually he grabbed the big dildo, lubing it up while clenching around the rubber toy.  
He pulled the rubber toy out and went back to fingering himself - pushing two fingers in and out of him, he crooked his fingers and scissored them inside of him, making himself moan.  
He pulled his fingers out and pushed three back in.  
He thrusted in and out of himself with all three, he moved them inside, opening himself up for his favourite dildo.

He felt ready for it, so he took his fingers back out and took the dildo in his hands, sliding it up and down between his cheeks, licking his lips when he felt it against his skin. His hole was clenching and unclenching waiting for his favourite toy.

He loved that thing - it had such a sucking thing at the bottom, he could put it on the ground and ride it or strap it on a wall and fuck himself on it. It was veiny and even had balls, so it felt and looked like a real dick. It was the closest thing he got to a real big dick, the only thing he got for a good, quick fuck.

He moaned loudly when he started to push it in. He shoved the dildo inside of him and moaned at every inch he fit in there. He let out an especially loud moan when the dildo pushed against his prostate. It had the perfect size for that.  
He panted heavily when the whole thing was placed inside of him.

He started to pull it out again and push it in, in a steady rhythm.  
After some minutes he had adjusted well and started thrusting faster and harder, pounding his own ass with it. He moaned and grunted loudly and started to jerk his own cock, he rubbed precum over his tip and jerked himself off faster while thrusting the dildo deep and fast, he clenched around it, it felt so goddamn good inside of him.

He moaned louder, his toes curled in and he felt his orgasm approaching. He went faster and suddenly came in thick white ropes over his chest.  
"Yeah, Mickey, so good", he heard Ben and would've cringed if he wasn't so out of it right now.  
Man, that was a really good session!

Ben crawled up to him and kissed him shortly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days later was Monday again.  
Mickey skipped first period like usual - What you think he would get up so fucking early on a Monday?

He lazily walked into school.  
He felt people staring at him and whispering - nothing special.  
He had a reputation and people talked. He didn't mind the situation too much thought.

He reached his locker where his sister and her best friend waited for him.  
That wasn't unusual either.  
Mandy often waited for him to get to school to Bitch about him skipping or about some teacher.

Red being never more than 2 feet away from her wasn't unusual either.  
The two were practically joined by the hip since building sandcastles in the dirt in the park at age 3.

But Mandy usually never looked so worried. Looking around nervously, Ian telling her to calm down and her taking deep breathes, her foot tapping on the floor repeatedly.

"You okay Mandy? What did the history creep try to touch you again?"  
"No, you idiot, it's about you" she hissed. Mickey opened his locker.  
Mandy hit him against the arm with her folder.

"How could you be so damn stupid? What were you fucking thinking? Everybody has seen it, everybody knows! Shit Mickey, not even you can kill and threaten so many people!"

Mickey didn't understand what the fuck she was talking about.  
"Wait wait wait, Mandy calm down" he held her shoulders to calm her and rubbed her arms lightly.

"What are you talking about? Slowly"  
"You don't know?" Ian asked suddenly.  
"I don't know what? Fucking hell could you give a bit context?"

"The video" Mandy hissed.  
Mickey stared at her still confused. What fucking video?  
"What video? More context come on"

"The video of...." she looked around and got closer to whisper: "Of you fucking yourself in the ass with toys, while your boyfriend calls you slut"

Mickey stared at her with wide eyes.  
"Ex-fucking-cuse me?"  
Ian got his phone out suddenly and held it for Mickey to see the screen.

It was a video of him playing with his toys from last Saturday when Ben asked him to do it while he watched. You could even see Mickeys face sometimes no doubt it was him.  
His eyes widened, his mouth was opened in shock.  
No, he didn't... He couldn't have...

"I'm not going to put up the volume but..." Ian trailed of  
"He called you cock slut and good whore and what not"

Mickey still stared at the video.  
It looked kinda hot but that wasn't the point.

He suddenly brought his fist hard against the locker.  
"Where the fuck is this Bitch?" He yelled through the halls.

Everyone stared at him, some tried to look unsuspicious and hide behind others.  
Mickey was humiliated but not many actually had the guts to act on that and laugh at him. Not with that family, not with that temper, not with that look on his face.

Some kids pointed in a direction and Mickey fucking ran down the halls, leaving Mandy and Ian to follow him while the others started whispering again.

"Where are you, you little pussy? Come here you sick horsefucker!" He yelled. Every kid he passed pressed themselves into the walls and their lockers to not be in Mickeys way. By now a little crowd followed him.

He finally got to Ben and his friends standing outside laughing.

"You're a fucking dead man" he shouted angrily and came closer grabbing Ben's shirt and holding him in place, staring at him so angrily others may have wet themselves.

But Ben had a video of his kinky bottom boyfriend fucking himself with a nine inch dildo - had he leaked the video. He had humiliated Mickey Milkovich and that gave him a false feeling of security.

"What were you thinking you illiterate tiny horsefucker? That your way on getting back on me for not wanting your small five-minutes-tops jizzer anymore?" He yelled.

"You are a fucking perv, Mickey" Ben shouted back "everything was good between us before you started about your 'let us try new stuff' so here is your fucking new stuff: you are a disgusting, perverted cock slut!"

Mickey punched him across the face hard, bringing him down.

"At least I'm not a fucking prude who doesn't know how to fuck, suck or handle a cock at all! Take your fucking three inches and stay away"

"You're always complaining about me not being able to fuck you right, how am I supposed to do if your hole is so fucking stretched out you could shove a bowling ball up there?!"

The school watched as Mickey beat the living shit out of Ben.  
He broke his nose and jaw and kicked him in the stomach repeatedly.

No one dared to stop Mickey.  
Yeah, most of them had laughed and talked about the angry little Milkovich taking it up the ass like a champ. But now that they saw the anger and the violence in front of them, they remembered why they shut up as soon as Mickey knew about the situation.

"Mickey, fucking hell, that's enough!" Mandy’s voice was heard over the whole school ground.  
It finally needed Ian and Mandy holding him back and pulling him away for him to stop.

As soon as Ian held him back and was able to stop him from going on punching Ben, a teacher approached them.

"Mr Milkovich" he said sternly  
"What you wanna give me detention, go on, try! Expel me from that shithole see if I fucking care!  
He finally could tear away from Ian and ran away from the crowd and his ex-boyfriend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ian found Mickey under the high school bleachers.  
When the teacher hurried all of them inside and Ben to the nurse, Ian slipped away and went after the Milkovich.

He smoked a cigarette, staring into nothingness.

"Mickey?" Ian asked, "are you okay?"  
He sat next to him and tried to look at his face, but he turned away.  
"I'm not fucking crying" he mumbled "just to make that clear."  
"Okay." Ian whispered.

Mickey sighed and looked up at the sky between the sitting rows of the bleachers.

"Ben is an asshole"  
"Yeah, tell me something I didn't know yet", Mickey shook his head and looked back down on the ground, taking a drag from the cigarette "The worst part is, I didn't even notice him filming me. And I didn't even hear him saying those things. I don't even fucking like that, being called names and stuff I mean"

Ian nodded.  
"Fuck, if my dad hears about this-"  
"He won't. Come on, none of those idiots would be stupid enough to tell him"  
"Why not? Because I'll be fucking dead before I can do anything to them. Bet fucking Ben even send the video to him as well" Mickey ran a hand through his hair and squeezed his eyes shut, but it was no use, a tear escaped and rolled down his cheek.

"Come on, that asshole isn't worth any tears" Ian whispered and brought a hand up to his face, rubbing the tear away gently.  
"It’s not because of fucking Ben, I'm gonna die as soon as I'm home! And I'm still not crying!"

Ian lay his head to the side  
"Yeah, right, you're just sweating out of your eyes" Ian stated.  
Mickey looked at him and couldn't help but chuckle while another tear rolled down his cheek, he sighed and chuckled again  
"You're a fucking dick"

Ian grinned and rubbed another tear from the Milkovich’s face.  
"Why are you even talking to me?" Mickey sighed and looked at the ground "Mandy won't let you into her pants sooner because you're nice to me"

Ian looked at him with raised eyebrows.  
"I don't want to having anything to do with Mandy’s pants or what's in it. Hell, no, never" he shook his head violently "Apart from the fact that I would never fuck someone my brother had his dick in already"  
Mickey chuckled again.

"So, was Ben really your boyfriend?"  
"Yeah" Mickey sighed "I had a crush on him and then we started fucking. He bitched about how he wanted to be boyfriends, so I caved in. But we just didn't... match, ya know? The only thing that connected us was the sex. It wasn't even good"

"I heard. Small five minutes top jizzer. Sounds... unsatisfying."  
Mickey nodded "Yeah, all I wanted was him to try something new. Not even with the toys, just a fucking new position. That's not too much to ask!"

"Always in the same position? Doesn't that get boring quickly?"  
"My point exactly. Fucking three inches and no idea how to use it. Now, I'm the disgusting perv"

"You're not disgusting... And not a perv either..." Ian tried to comfort him.  
Mickey rolled his eyes at him.  
"Stop comforting me with lies, Gallagher"

Ian inched closer to Mickey  
"You're not disgusting, in my opinion it looked really hot...." He whispered.

Mickey faced him surprised.  
"What?"  
Ian grinned at him.  
"You heard me. I never saw someone who could take such a big dick like it was nothing. It turned me on"

"You're-"  
"-The only guy who talks to your sister without trying to jump her, what do you think, why?"

Mickey let out a shaky breath while Ian got closer.  
"I have a fucking crush on you for two years already, you never noticed?" He smiled, Mickey just shook his head "I want to fuck you in every imaginable position in every square inch of the south side. Then I want to lie down with you and cuddle while making fun of dumb TV shows"

Mickeys breath hitched but suddenly, out of an instinct, he leaned in and kissed Ian. The ginger kissed back immediately, running his hand down Mickeys body, leading Mickey to straddle him and kissing him while his legs were wrapped around Ian's hips.

"I can't promise anything about the cuddle and the TV but I'm down with the fucking." Mickey panted after they pulled away from the impatient, horny kiss.  
"But not here" Ian answered while pressing kisses all over Mickey face and his neck, sucking on his neck a few seconds, making Mickey tip his head back "let's go to mine, no one's home anyways"

Mickey nodded  
And got up from the ginger.  
The started walking up to Ian’s house while Ian always found little ways to touch Mickeys arm and hand and back.

"You know, we could film me fucking you just to be petty and show Ben how to do it" he whispered.  
Mickey chuckled.  
"Yes" Mickey hissed and picked up his pace hurrying to get to Ian's house "Come on, I'm so horny I'd jump you right here if I could"


	2. Ben Wa Beeds

Ian closed the door and immediately pushed Mickey up against it, kissing him roughly again.

"You really never noticed, me having a crush on you?" Ian mumbled while kissing down Mickeys neck, nibbling on the skin, sucking a dark hickey after the sentence, making him moan.

This was so much better than everything Ben ever did. Ben always followed some sort of memorized pattern, always the same... And always around the spots that felt really good.  
While Ian found his sweet spot quickly, sucking another hickey.

"No, never"  
Ian chuckled and ran his hand down his sides, he kissed his lips hungrily again while shoving his big, warm hands under Mickeys shirt.

"Always stared at you" he said between the kisses "spend as much time as possible at your house just to see you" he pulled Mickey's shirt up and marvelled at his body, letting his hands run down his cool skin, pinching his nipple only slightly to test his reaction

"Why didn't you -ohhh - ever say something" Mickey asked in a husky voice.  
"Didn't know if you were gay, silly. I would've made a move ages ago if I knew"  
"Mandy knew, you never told her about it?"  
Ian kissed down Mickeys body "No, didn't tell her anything" he whispered and took his left nipple in his mouth, circling it with his tongue, sucking on it gently, drawing another moan from Mickey  
"Fuck I didn't even know I'd like that there"  
"That's the fun of trying new stuff" Ian mumbled after he kept kissing his way down his body while paying attention to the other nipple with his fingers.

Ian kneeled down in front of Mickey and kissed the very sensitive skin on his V-line right side above his jeans.  
Mickey panted when Ian only touched that spot, so he kissed it and started sucking there.  
Mickey moaned loudly and ran his hands through Ian's red hair.

"Fuck you didn't even really do anything yet and I'm already so fucking hard, it's like I haven't been fucked in a year"  
"And I'm only starting" Ian grinned up to him "When did you start screwing Ben?"  
"A year ago," Mickey chuckled  
"Mhmm, starting to see a pattern there" Ian grinned while opening Mickeys jeans.

He pushed the pants and boxers down Mickeys legs and got his cock out stroking it while looking up at Mickey seductively.  
His cock was already rock hard, Ian licked his lips and dragged his tongue up Mickeys shaft, licking the underside, he sucked on the tip and swirled his tongue around it.

Mickey groaned, fuck this felt really good! Ben never wanted to blow him and only let Mickey suck his dick once.

Ian swirled his tongue around the head of his dick, licked all around and up and down, flicking his tongue over his slit. He bobbed his head down taking him in as far as possible.

Mickey felt himself getting closer to the edge and he gently tugged on Ian's red hair.  
"Ian stop, I want you to fuck me" he panted lowly and Ian got back up, leaned against Mickeys naked body and grinned at him.

"You want me to fuck you?" He whispered seductively planting a kiss on his neck right behind his ear.  
"Yes" he breathed and let his hands ran over Ian's body - he was still wearing way too many clothes in Mickeys opinion.

The Milkovich tugged the gingers shirt up his body and over his head revealing pale skin, shoulders covered in freckles, Mickey let his hands wander down Ian’s abs and up his strong back.

"Fucking hell, you should've been walking around without a shirt on when you were over at my house, I would've jumped you immediately"  
Ian chuckled and kissed him again, letting his tongue, that was just pleasuring Mickeys dick, now exploring the others mouth.

"I could bang you right against this door" Ian mumbled while it was now Mickeys turn to finally get on that body, kissing his neck "Or bend you over the couch" Ian's breath hitched when Mickey kissed and nibbled on one spot on his neck that was in perfect reach for the small thug "Fuck you on the stairs, on the ground, on the kitchen counter or bend over the fucking table, your choice" Mickey sucked a dark hickey on the spot on Ian's neck, marked him up, claiming him  
"Mine" he whispered and dragged his tongue over the hickey "Bend me over the couch and pound me like there is no tomorrow"

Ian grinned dirtily and pulled the Milkovich on his wrist into the living room, he pushed him against the couch, kissing him again while Mickey struggled unbuttoning his jeans.

He palmed Ian through his boxers and hummed into the kiss in excitement.  
Mickey pushed Ian's boxers down quickly and grasped his cock, stroking it gently.

Mickey pulled away panting and grinned at Ian "You should have fucking said something over the last few years, you moron."  
Ian chuckled "Well you gotta make up for the last two years of me being sex-deprived because of you now"  
"With that dick I'm gonna do everything you want"  
"Big enough, huh?"  
"Reminds me of my dildo"  
Ian grinned and kissed him again before turning Mickey around, bending him over the couch and groped his ass cheeks.

"Fuck, yes" he heard Ian whispering.  
"What?"  
"Just congratulating myself on my choice in men - your ass looks like the fucking peach emoji"

Mickey laughed at the gingers words but was interrupted by his own moaning when Ian let his tongue flick over his hole.

"Did Ben ever do that for you?" He whispered and flicked his tongue again.  
"N-no" Mickey murmured "please keep doing that"

Ian chuckled  
"I'm gonna eat you out another time, if you allow me to play with you and your toys" he whispered and sucked on his finger before massaging Mickeys hole with it.

"You're a fucking tease" Mickey mumbled while Ian pushed his finger in and pulled it out again, went back to circling it and pressed a kiss on Mickeys ass cheek.  
"You have no idea" Ian grinned.

The red head pushed his finger back in and thrusted it in and out of Mickeys hole drawing little grunts from the other man.

Ian just listened to Mickeys dirty noises while thrusting his finger in and out and massaging and kissing Mickeys ass cheek with his other hand.

When he heard Mickeys noises getting quieter, he pulled out and pushed two fingers in, hard, earning a surprised gasp from the Milkovich.

He didn't take so long to push the third in, letting his third finger brush up between his cheek and against his hole a few times to tease him.

"You got any lube here by chance?" Mickey asked "I don't mind a light stretch and burn, but you're way bigger than my ex or those fingers" he chuckled.

"Do I look like I could buy lube, shit's expensive"  
"You work in the store they sell it in, shithead, just steal it"  
"I'm not you I don't steal from my own store" Ian grinned and got back up, kissing up Mickeys back until he could kiss the spot on his neck behind his ear again " I'm sure you can take it with spit" he whispered "You can take everything don't ya?" He pressed his dick against Mickeys ass, having him groan.

"Alright, yeah, let's try" he panted, too seduced by Ian's voice to think it through.

Ian grinned and spit in his hand to coat his length in it.  
He let his dick graze over Mickeys skin, teasing him yet again.

He eventually pushed into a desperate Mickey, he went slow so Mickey could adjust to his size.  
He finally bottomed out, running his hands over Mickeys back while waiting for him to tell him it's okay to go on.

Mickey panted, leaned over the couch, gripping on the back.  
"Holy fuck" he whispered.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah" Mickey chuckled "feels bigger than it looks, I didn't feel this good in ages"  
Ian left little kisses on Mickeys back.

"Okay, go on"  
"You sure?"  
"Hell, yes, fuck me, come on" he grinned and started to move his ass up and down Ian's shaft lightly, fucking himself on it.

Ian groaned lowly and gripped Mickeys hips, thrusting in and out of the boy, getting faster with every minute until he found a pace that matched Mickey and his dildo in the video.

Mickey was a moaning mess, his dick was dripping with precum and his noises went from soft groaning to loud moaning, hearing Mickey being pleasured turned him on even more than the video he had in mind.

He looked down at his dick sliding in and out of that fucking perfect bubble butt- it really looked like the damn peach emoji and Ian made a mental note to change Mickeys contact name in his phone later.

Ian reached down and grasped Mickeys cock, pumping him in the same rhythm.  
He leaned down again, kissing Mickeys neck, leaving a small hickey and moaning into Mickeys ear lowly.

"Oh fuck" Mickey moaned and brought his hand back, gripping Ian's red hair, holding him down and close.

"Fuck me harder" he whispered.  
"Harder?" Ian asked grinning "Sure? I'm gonna need that ass, don't wanna hurt you"  
"Just fucking-" he moaned loudly, letting go of Ian's neck and hair and making the ginger grin even wider "Fucking hell right there!"

Ian smiled and did as Mickey wished: fucking into him harder right there...  
Ian made another mental note to ask Kev later whether he had heard Mickey yelling profanities and moaning while Ian hit his prostate in fast hard pumps over and over again while stroking his cock.

The Gallagher felt his orgasm approaching and tried his hardest not to get sloppy with his thrusts.  
"I'm close Mick" he moaned.  
"Me too"

It needed only a few more thrusts for Ian, and he came inside of Mickey without warning, pressing his cock up against Mickeys prostate.

"Fucking shitting hell" Mickey panted and moaned at the feeling, Ian kept fucking him despite his orgasm, using his cum as lube.  
He stroked him faster and after a few seconds Mickey came all over Ian's hand and the back of the couch.

His body went limp, leaning against the sofa. Ian pulled out of him, watching as cum dropped out of Mickeys used hole, hitting the ground.  
Ian licked his lips.

He walked around the couch and sat down, kissing Mickey, whose head still lay on the backrest.  
"Come over here peach ass" Ian whispered.

Mickey couldn't care less about the stupid Nick name.  
He just lazily walked around the sofa and pretty much fell into Ian's arms, who lay down quickly.

"Man, that was good" Mickey chuckled.  
"Just good? You look completely out of it"  
"That was the best fuck of my life"  
"Better" Ian smiled and kissed the top of his head.

They lay in silence for a while until Mickey stated "Cold" and Ian threw a blanket over the two of them.

"When can we do it again?" Mickey asked grinningly, his head resting on Ian's chest.  
"Again? You don't look like you could do that any time soon"  
"Yes I could" Mickey defended himself, "lie me down and fuck me into the mattress, gingerbread"

"How about you kiss me first?"  
Mickey looked up at him "But you're so far away and I don't feel like moving"  
Ian leaned down and caught Mickey lips with his, pulling him into a lazy kiss.

"Calm down for a moment okay? Just lie here, I'm gonna fuck you later again"  
"Can I suck your dick?" Mickey beamed at him, Ian chuckled "Don't fucking laugh, I love sucking dick, but Ben never let me" he rubbed their crotches together slightly.  
"Who the fuck would say no to a blowjob? What an idiot. How about that: you can suck me off later if you stop talking about that little Bitch now"

Mickey cuddled into Ian's chest and closed his eyes. He really was fucking tired. He had beat someone up and got a good fuck, time to grab some sleep.

"Can I stay here for a bit?" He mumbled "Just until I know if my Dad knows about it?"  
"Stay as long as you want Mick. I'll cherish every minute I get to stare at that ass. And if the coast is clear we go back to your house and I fuck you with your toys. That's gonna be so fucking hot... I'll record it and send it to Ben."

"You already said that" Mickey mumbled "what's up with the vengeance kink?"  
"He tried to hurt you, he leaked a personal video of you he recorded without your consent - showing him how to pleasure you right to make him jealous is my way of beating the living shit out of him" he smiled and pressed a kiss on the top of Mickeys head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later Lip came back from school to find the TV on with Ian watching Mickey sleeping on top of him.

He waited until Ian saw him to ask in a rather amused tone: "What the fuck?"

Ian didn't answer, his mind was at the cum traces on the back of the couch.  
Lip walked over to them, sat down in the armchair next to the couch, lighting up a cigarette, grinning at his brother.

"So, you fucked him?" Lip asked.  
Ian ran his hand through Mickeys hair, staring his bother down.  
"Hey, I don't judge. I saw the video, not the whole thing just some parts, can't blame you. If it would've been a girl in the video, I would've fucked her too... on the other hand" he looked at Mickey's outline under the blanket "hole is hole, right? His ass looks like a juicy fresh apple"

"Shut your fucking mouth or I'll throw the fucking remote at you" Ian hissed  
"Calm your ass. Just a joke, he's all yours, buddy... well until the next half decent ass comes along, right?"  
"No, fuckhead, I'm gonna keep him"  
"Keep him? Like a teddy bear, I see" Lip chuckled.  
"Shut your mouth! Go upstairs! Fuck off, now"

Lip chuckled and walked over to the stairs " And remember to clean up the cum stains from the couch, will you?"

Ian looked after him when he felt Mickey placing a kiss on his chest.  
"Is comparing my ass to food a Gallagher thing? What's up with that?"

"Well, you do want me to eat you out, right?"  
Mickey rolled his eyes at him and lay back down.

"Did you hear all of this?" Ian asked quietly.  
Mickey nodded "Am half-awake since the last episode, where they laughed so goddamn loudly at one point." Mickey pointed to the TV with his head.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up"  
"It's okay. We need to get up anyways... not interested in the rest of your family seeing me like this"  
"Why not? No one supposed to see you being an adorable cuddle bug?"  
"You're the only one who gets to see me like this, be happy and shut up about it" he mumbled, and Ian chuckled and pressed a kiss on the top of his head "And the next one to call me teddy bear is gonna die. Now get me my clothes cause I'm not getting up"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mickey and Mandy sat at the Gallagher dining table, all close together to fit side by side.  
Lip joked, Mickey could just sit on Ian, leading to Mickey kicking him under the table.

They ate lasagne, Mickey was one to steal whatever he could get, but he wasn't one to accept free stuff given to him, like Fiona gave him the plate of warm food.  
He ate it tough, he was hungry, and he couldn't deal with Fiona being so nice to him and letting him stay overnight and giving him dinner.

It was such a foreign thing for Mickey: the family eating together, people being nice to him.  
He now understood why Mandy would ditch him and stolen food in front of the TV for eating with the Gallaghers sometimes.

After Dinner Mandy, Lip, Mickey, Ian and Carl were up in the boy's bedroom.  
Carl lay in his bed, headphones in his ears - following his brothers order so he wouldn't listen in to their conversation, of course he had turned off the music and listened though.

"Does Dad know?" Mickey asked, sitting on Ian's bed, leaning against the wall.  
Mandy shrugged "He wasn't home. But Iggy and Colin didn't seem to have a clue, so maybe it really didn't leave the high school gossip."

"Would it be so bad If your dad knew?" Lip asked, passing a joint around.  
"He would probably charge in here with a chainsaw and cut Mickey up" Mandy explained nonchalantly.  
"Thanks, Mandy, that's really calming" Mickey rolled his eyes at her.

Lip looked at her with raised eyebrows and slowly leaned down from the bed, locking the door quickly.

"That won't stop him, but nice try"  
"He doesn't even know you're here" Ian stepped in, he sat next to Mickey, but they weren't touching "He wouldn't look for you here"

"Yeah, see, ROTC here is protecting your ass" Lip chuckled.  
"I warn you Lip, I throw a book at your head, let's see if that makes you smarter, asshole"

After Mandy was gone - she would spend the night at home checking in if her father knew anything - Ian and Mickey lay down together in his bed.

"Well, good night, love birds. And please, no fucking while other people are in the room, use the floor or the stairs." Lip said while getting into his bed.

"I hate your brother" Mickey mumbled.  
"You get used to him after a while"  
Mickey looked at Ian in the dark, the light from outside made the orange colour of his hair visible.

Mickey had the urge to touch it, run his hand through it, tug on it and feel it between his fingers.

While thinking about touching him in such a gentle nonsexual manner, he wondered what this was between them... He just ended a relationship that started as fuckbuddies until the other one started bitching about being boyfriends.

Was Ian his boyfriend now or were they only fucking? And if they were only fucking... what if one of them wanted to be more and started bitching? He didn't need the same thing again.... but what if he wanted to be boyfriends and Ian didn't?  
But Ian said to Lip, he'd keep Mickey... whatever that meant...

"You okay?" Ian whispered, "You're staring at me"  
"Your bed is too fucking tiny! Maybe I'll just sleep on the couch..."  
"You're just mad because you have no other option than touching me anymore. Trying to keep distance isn't working in here" Ian smiled referring to Mickey always making sure not even their arms brushed together during dinner or while sitting on the bed together.

Mickey rolled his eyes and heaved his body closer to Ian, draping a leg over the tall ginger, a hand on the back of his neck, his head resting against his chest.  
"Fuck you" he mumbled playfully.

Ian chuckled and returned the half hug cuddle, wrapping his arm around Mickeys waist.

Ian pressed a kiss on the top of Mickeys head, the Milkovich looked up to him and pulled his head down to him, kissing him sweetly.

Little kissing noises were the only thing heard in the room.

"I said, no fucking, guys" Lips voice was suddenly heard from his bed.

They separated and Mickey licked his lips looking down to their bodies under the blanket and back up to Ian seductively.  
Ian shook his head "No, Mick, keep it in your pants for the night, will you?"

Mickey rolled his eyes "You're no fun"  
He let go of Ian only to turn around and cuddle his back into the ginger, who got the message and rested his hand on top of Mickeys, spooning him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickeys dad didn't seem to have heard about it yet. Kevin said that also no one in the bar had heard about the video.  
Maybe it really didn't leave school grounds.

"See, everyone's way too afraid of you to snitch" Ian reassured him.  
"Just hope the same goes for Ben" Mickey mumbled.

They walked through the school side by side with Mandy, they didn't hold hands or anything so it shouldn't be so unusual.  
Mickey sometimes walked down the school halls with his sister and her best friend.

But the people stared though.  
Maybe it was because he was walking next to Ian with Mandy third-wheeling next to them, while the two boys whispered to each other.

Maybe, now that knew about Mickey being gay, they wondered if he and Ian fucked.

Whatever it was by now the staring made Mickey uneasy.  
"What's up with those fucking people?" Mickey mumbled to Ian and Mandy when they reached his locker.

Mandy raised her eyebrows at them.  
"You do know that you're both marked up, right?"

Ian and Mickey stared at each other. Shit, the hickeys....  
Two on Mickeys neck and one very prominent on Ian's neck.  
"Mine" Mickey had whispered after sucking that one.

"And don't you think that I'm not mad at you Mickey. We're gonna have the 'how dare you to fuck my best friend' talk real soon" she glared at him and then hit Ian's arm "And you, why didn't you tell me, that you want to bang Mickey?"

"Yeah, could you scream that a bit louder, the kids two floors up didn't hear you" Mickey hissed.  
"Mandy calm down, we're going to class. See you at Lunch alright?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The whole day Ben wasn't to be seen in school.  
The people kept staring except when Mickey stared back, threatening to burn them alive with his eyes.

For lunch Ian, Mandy and Mick met outside.  
Mickey sat down next to Ian and across from Mandy.

"Took you long enough." Ian grinned and showed off the food in his hand "I've got a peach for lunch, fucking love peaches"

Mickey stared at him while Ian rubbed the peach in his hands a bit before biting into it in an obscene way.  
The Milkovich forgot how to breathe for a second.

"Since when do you like peaches so much?" Mandy asked confused.  
Mickey only stared at Ian's lips and the little juice drops on it that he licked away with a flick of his tongue.  
"Always loved eating peaches" Ian answered grinningly.

The Ginger rubbed his leg on Mickeys, seeing the Milkovich struggle with Ian's metaphor, his enactment and the body contact.

Ian put his lips on the spot he just bit a part out of the peach and gently sucked on it, he did it unsuspiciously, but for Mickey it was way too obvious.

"Are you okay Mickey?" Mandy asked confused with Ian's sudden food preference "Why are you staring at the peach so much, you want one too?" She chuckled.

Mickey licked his lips and looked embarrassed to his sister "No" he cleared his throat and repositioned on the bench "I'm more of an eggplant and nuts fan, you know?"

Ian grinned at him and went back to eating his peach while Mandy just frowned.  
"What the fuck kind of combination is that? Are you pregnant or something?" Mandy asked.

Mickey thought back to Ian filling him up with his cum.  
"Wouldn't be surprised if I was" he mumbled, and Ian almost choked on the peach.  
He looked at him and licked his lips.

Mickey shot him a look saying "Everything you can do, I can do better"  
He scooted closer unsuspiciously and spread his legs until their outer thighs met. They were sitting on a table close to the school building so no one was behind them who could see.

"What's that supposed to mean? Since when do either of you like healthy stuff at all. You're just living off chips and beer!"

"Oh, Mands, no, I've always loved ‘em." Mickey rubbed his legs up against Ian's and let his hand slip under the table, "Eggplants, cucumbers..." He rested his hand on Ian's thigh, "bananas..." he started rubbing Ian's thigh, inching closer to his crotch, "carrots..." He grinned when Ian gasped slightly as Mickey palmed him through his jeans suddenly "But you're right, I prefer lollipops... no reason to neglect the nuts though"

Mandy looked confused as fuck making Mickey chuckle while he crept a hand into Ian's jeans.  
The Milkovich sister just looked from Mickeys grin to Ian's flushed face.

"Oh, my hell" she exclaimed suddenly and looked around if anyone looked in their direction, before looking under the table, seeing her brothers hand skilledly opening Ian's jeans and letting his hand disappear in his boxers.

"You are disgusting" she hissed and started to get up.  
"Hey, no Mands, stay put or people can see when they look from that direction." Mickey grinned while grasping Ian's cock and pumping it slowly.

Ian bit his lip.  
"Really? You gonna jerk him off while I sit here?"  
"Ain't my fault, he started it"  
Mandy gave Ian a death glare.

"I didn't..." the poor Gallagher stated.  
"So, you want me to stop?" Mickey whispered while jerking him faster.  
Ian only shook his head and bit his lip hard.

Mandy grimaced and hid her face in her arms.  
Mickey chuckled.  
Ian gripped the wooden table.

"I can't believe you're doing this right now Mickey" Mandy mumbled and looked away to the side.  
Ian let a low moan escape.  
"You're out of your mind both of you."

Mickey grinned at Ian, who tried his hardest to remain a calm face.  
"That's a nice little hickey you got there." Mickey whispered and saw from the corner of his eyes Mandy pressing her hands over her ears "You only gotta fuck me while you have it, hmm"

Ian licked his lips.  
"Possessive, are we?"  
"You made some serious promises regarding my toys, your own fault if I'm not letting you go"  
Ian moaned into his hand.  
"If you make it to come without anyone noticing, I'll suck your dick like a lollipop when we're back at your place"

Ian exhaled deeply and looked around. A few kids were occasionally looking into their direction, but he couldn't say if it still was about the hickeys or now about Mickeys hand around Ian’s cock.

"Gonna come" Ian whispered, he tried to hurry up with his orgasm so no one would notice.  
"Look at me"  
Ian faced him, and Mickey only had his face halfway in Ian's direction.

Mickey licked his plump lips seductively, biting his bottom lip and bringing his unoccupied hand up to his neck, stroking over the hickey Ian left.  
The thought of having those lips stretched around his cock made him come all over Mickeys hand.

Ian bit his lip hard not to moan.  
Mickey grinned and sucked the Gallagher's cum from his fingers.  
"Stop, you're making me hard again" he panted and zipped his jeans back up.

"You finally finished?" Mandy asked still sitting across from them.  
Mickey grinned at her while licking cum from his fingers.  
She grimaced.

"You're so disgusting. Really, I'm not sitting with you for lunch ever again." She got up and went inside leaving Mickey and Ian chuckling behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**2 weeks later**

Ian lay on his bed, hand in his boxers, mind on Mickey.  
He had his chat with him opened on his phone.

 **Mickey** 🍑: I'm gonna ride you on the couch

 **Mickey** 🍑: pulling your hair and sucking a hickey on your neck telling everyone you're mine

 **Mickey** 🍑: I want your big thick cock inside of me

 **Mickey** 🍑: Bounce up and down on it, feeling it slide in and out of my tight hole

 **Mickey** 🍑: slowly at first and then faster and faster

 **Mickey** 🍑: and faster

 **Mickey** 🍑: like riding a mechanic bull

 **Mickey** 🍑: faster

 **Mickey** 🍑: harder

 **Mickey** 🍑: your big hands groping my ass cheeks, slamming me down on you, gaining back dominance by fucking into me

 **Mickey** 🍑: you making me moan so loudly the whole south side can hear

 **Mickey** 🍑: fuck right there

 **Mickey** 🍑: harder, fuck me Ian

Ian's hand around his cock went faster, he freed it from his boxers and kept reading.

 **Mickey** 🍑: m close

 **Ian** 🍌: me too

Ian got a voice message. He licked his lips and pressed play, hearing his lover letting out some short, high pitched moans before one long loud moan signalled his orgasm, followed by a few whimpers and panting.

That noise was enough for Ian to shoot his load all over his chest and stomach.  
He panted and quickly took a picture of his toned body covered in sweat and cum, the white sticky stuff running down his abs and chest and send the pic to Mickey.

 **Mickey** 🍑: hot 😋👅💦💦 🔥

 **Ian** 🍌: wanna come over and lick it off 😉😏

 **Mickey** 🍑: you know I'd love to but guess you have to clean yourself off today 😚

 **Mickey** 🍑: my dad & sibs are all out tomorrow - Gonna feel so lonely with my toys...

 **Ian** 🍌: I'll be there 🖤

Ian looked at the little heart on the end of the text.  
"Fuck" he mumbled. He always had the urge to put heart emojis like a teenage girl behind his texts when it came to Mickey. Until now, he had resisted it pretty well.

He quickly got up and took a shower to clean up.   
Fully clothed he walked into the kitchen when Fiona entered with Liam on her arms.

"Hey sweetie" she smiled.   
"Hey Fi" Ian mumbled and started at his phone. The heart emoji was staring back at him... mocking him.

"Are you okay?" Fiona asked and walked over to him.  
Ian only sighed.  
"What is it?"  
"I made a mistake..."  
"Oh-oh, you're the only one I can be sure of to not having someone knocked up or be knocked up right now. What did you do?"

Ian smiled "It's not that bad... you know there is this guy... we've been fucking around a lot... But you know, not only fucked... we talk and sometimes we even cuddle... we sleep in one bed whenever we can... all that stuff.”   
“Ian, I know that you mean Mickey.”   
“But I don't know... I don't know if we're boyfriends or anything... you know?"

"Ask him if he'd consider you boyfriends" she shrugged.  
"What if the answer is something I don't want to hear?"  
Fiona bit her lip "For how long is this going on already?

"Like two weeks"  
"Then you should ask him now, what that is between you, before you fall in love only to find out that he only used you"

Ian nodded and stared back at his phone.  
"So what mistake did you do?"  
"I sent him a heart emoji after my last message."  
Fiona chuckled "What that's all? Was it at least a red heart?"  
"No, black"  
Fiona tipped her head back and laughed.  
"That's the shit you're worried about? Man, I want to have your problems"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian knocked on Mickeys door, the thug let him inside grinning excited.  
He grabbed his hand and wanted to pull him into his room while pressing a kiss on his lips.

"Hey, Mick, before we do that, can we talk for a second?" Ian asked.  
Mickey stopped and looked at him with raised eyebrows.  
"You changed your mind fire crotch? The toys too much after all?"  
"No, I wanna do that more than you, trust me"  
"Highly unlikely" Mickey grinned "What is it?"

"I'm just wondering... wondering what we are doing here, that's all..." He mumbled and looked down.  
"I don't know about you, but I'm about to get fucked, I hope"

"No, that's not what I meant" Ian smiled, "I mean you and me, us, what is that? ...What are we?"  
Mickey stepped closer and kissed Ian again.

He put one hand on the back of his neck and kissed him roughly, pushing him up against the nearest wall, Mickey kissed his way down his neck, pressing rough kisses on his skin, while holding him against the wall.

Ian liked this kind of dominance the bottom had, and he knew that.  
Mickey sucked on the spot Ian liked the most, creating a dark mark.

"Mine" he whispered and gave a gentle butterfly kiss on the hickey making Ian chuckle, "That's what you are, mine. And I'm yours, if you want." He looked up at him, "If that answers your question" he gave him another sweet gentle kiss on the lips, Ian had his arms wrapped around him "if not, I'm sure there are some other pretty words to describe it" he trailed of and kissed him again.

" _Yours_ is a perfect word" he mumbled and kissed him back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two boys lay on Mickeys bed, kissing each other, their clothes made a trail from the floor to the bed.

"You really wanna film that?" Mickey chuckled. Ian had borrowed a camera from Kev and V a few days ago and they had already stashed it at Mickey's place.  
"If you don't mind. Even if it's just for us, I always wanted to do my own porn"

"Alright, fire crotch" he grinned.  
"Peach ass" he replied earning a light smack against the shoulder to what Ian responded with lifting Mickeys body up slightly and spanking him.

"Ow" Mickey chuckled, they had explored his little spank kink ages ago.  
Now it was time for Ian finally getting to shove Mickeys toys into the boy.

"So, where are they?" He mumbled and kissed Mickeys neck.  
"Already got them from their hiding spot. Put them under the bed"

Ian got up from his boyfriend and got a box from under the bed.  
"A whole toy box huh?"  
"Stop mocking me and open it" Mickey grinned and crawled next to him.

The first thing in the box was Mickeys favourite dildo.  
"Looks bigger than in the video" Ian commented.  
"It's just as big as yours, a bit thicker though." Mickey mumbled kissing his cheek. Alone seeing all the sex toys and knowing Mickey had used them at some point, turned Ian on.

"Where the fuck did you get all of those"  
"Secret" Mickey grinned.  
Ian pinned him underneath him on the bed letting their dicks brush together.  
"Tell me and I eat you out"  
"You promised to do that today anyways"  
Ian pinched his nipple slightly, while seductively winking at him before kissing his neck.  
"Most toys are from a sex store in Boys town, some Mandy ordered for me, but all of the normal dildos... I have maintained a good friendship with Sheila Jackson, she's getting me a new dildo for my birthday every year"

Ian raised his eyebrows and kissed Mickey grinning.  
"So, which one do you want to use?"  
Ian crawled down from Mickey again reaching into the toy box and got Mickeys anal beads out making the Milkovich grin widely.

"You really are perfect for me" Mickey mumbled.  
"Good choice?" Ian grinned, Mickey nodded and kissed him.  
Ian pulled Mickey on his hips, the Milkovich wrapped his arms around Ian's neck, kissing him passionately, rubbing his hard-on on Ian's abs.

Ian groped his ass cheeks, he pulled back from Mickey for a second.  
"Camera, yes or no? Now"  
"Yes", he mumbled, and Ian let go of Mickey to start the camera, before crawling back to the grinning Milkovich and kissing him again. He positioned the two of them, so the camera had a good look on them.

Ian stopped the passionate tongue kiss and started to kiss his way down Mickey's neck, leaving a small hickey on his sweet spot. Kissing his collar bone and his chest before eventually flicking his tongue over his nipple – all of that without breaking eye contact.

He circled his tongue around his right nipple, nibbling on it, licking, while rubbing the left one between his fingers, then he switched sides. For Mickey the whole nipple-thing was pretty new, and he still thought it was weird that he liked it so much, but right now he didn't care – Ian always did such a good job distracting him from his insecurities.

Mickey had his legs wrapped around Ian's torso.  
The ginger inched further down, kissing a trail from his chest down his abdomen until he got to that one very sensitive spot right side near his v-line.  
Ian graced his fingers over the area, leading to Mickey twitching slightly, Ian let his fingers gently run up and down the Milkovich's body while sucking a hickey on that spot. Mickey bucked his hip and rested his leg on Ian's shoulder.

The ginger smiled and kissed around Mickey's dick, placing kisses on his inner thighs.  
Mickey moaned lowly and bucked his hips up impatiently. Ian smiled and eventually grasped Mickey's cock and sucked gently on the tip.  
He didn't plan on blowing Mickey too long, the boy was already rock hard and had an ass-eating and Ben Wa Beads ahead of him.

Ian had his fun licking and sucking on his boyfriend's dick, he wasn't as obsessed with it as Mickey was – he really could have a dick in his mouth all day long and would be happy with it – but he enjoyed giving Mickey a sloppy blowjob, that was just him sucking on Mickey's dick as if it was a lollipop.

He had Mickey moaning and grabbing the pillow under his head though.  
Ian pushed Mickey's legs further up, Mickey held them up, while Ian groped Mickey's ass cheeks.  
He spanked his right cheek, earning a groan.  
He knew, that Mickey felt weird about some of his kinks like with his nipples but more about the spanking, so he wouldn't spank him too much while they filmed this to not make him feel uncomfortable.

Ian pressed a kiss on Mickey's left cheek, he knew how impatient Mickey was, and the poor boy was waiting for Ian to eat him out for ages now.  
"Spread your legs a bit wider"  
Ian licked his lips at the sight of Mickey's ass like this. He pulled his cheeks apart and licked up a strap between his cheeks. He flicked his tongue over Mickey's hole from different angles and directions.

Mickey moaned and bit his lip, gripping the bedsheets, as Ian spit on his hole and circulated his tongue around the tight muscle ring, eventually pushing his tongue into him.  
The noises that came from the Milkovich were just as beautiful as the sight was to Ian.  
The redhead pushed his tongue in and out of him, licking around his hole again, flicking his tongue over it.

He used two of his fingers to stroke over Mickeys hole, getting slicked into the spit Ian spread over his hole. He pushed the two fingers in while sucking on the hole outside, nibbling on the skin.  
He thrusted his fingers in and out of Mickey, opening him up further. Then he switched back to his tongue, flicking over his hole, licking inside of him.

Mickey's noises grew louder with every minute Ian did that, especially when he switched back and forth from his finger fucking into him quickly and his tongue eating him out slowly, teasing him with every movement.  
He soon pushed three fingers into him.

He knew Mickey would soon be ready for the beads now. He circled his tongue around his hole again, flicking his tongue faster, doing that while thrusting three fingers in and out – Mickey's cock leaked precum and the boy let out a string of loud, short moans.

Ian reached down next to the bed while thrusting his fingers.  
He didn't only want to play with the beads – his luck that the beads were really fucking big and it was probably better to open him up further with another toy first.  
He locked eyes with Mickey and ginned holding a dildo in his hand – Mickey chuckled and nodded.

It was a rainbow dildo – it was probably the gayest thing Ian ever saw in his life and he just had to use it on Mickey.  
He reached for the lube, they had already put on the bed before they started and pulled his fingers out of him.  
The Ginger lubed the dildo up quickly and let it lightly touch Mickey's pale skin, grazing his cheeks and brushing over his hole, his dick twitched in excitement.

Ian pushed the rainbow dildo in slowly, it was smaller than Ian's dick and smaller than Mickey's other dildo, so taking it in wasn't a problem for Mickey. He moaned when Ian had pushed it in fully and started thrusting.  
Additionally, to the dildo gliding in and out if his hole, Ian kept rimming him as good as he could, he sucked another dark hickey on Mickey's thigh, while fucking him with the dildo.  
He sucked on of his balls into his mouth and then went back to licking around his hole. Eventually he let his tongue glide into Mickey's hole next to the dildo, giving Mickey the benefit of both. Mickey's thighs quivered already, and they didn't even start with the beads yet.

Ian pulled the dildo out and crawled up to Mickey. He placed soft kisses on his chest and neck while Mickey let go of his legs.  
"Turn over, let's do that doggie", he whispered as he sucked on the spot underneath his ear.

Mickey was on his hands and knees in no time, sticking his ass out for Ian.

Ian got behind Mickey, kissing his shoulder and down his back, till he got to his ass. He pushed his hips more into the mattress.  
He lubed the beads up, only the first three for now, he used a lot of lube and made a mental note to buy more... maybe flavoured this time.

The redhead pulled Mickey's cheeks apart again, grinning at Mickey's hole, spitting in it again, and flicking his tongue over it, before taking the first ball on the string and gently pushed it in.

Mickey grunted and groaned when Ian shoved the ball in, the ginger caressed his skin, rubbing circled into his side.  
He watched Mickey's ass swallowing the first ball and his own dick twitched at the sight.  
"Fuck", Ian breathed, he looked up to Mickey, who had his eyes closed and grinned at Ian's reaction.

Ian pushed the second ball in, getting a low moan from the Milkovich, Ian pulled on the string, not quite pulling the balls out again but the feeling of them move inside of Mickey, made him moan louder.

Ian lubed up the other balls and let the third and fourth follow.  
Ian swallowed hard and started jerking his own cock. Mickey panted heavily, with every movement from him or Ian, the balls moved inside of him, pressing against his prostate, it felt amazing.

"You think you can make the fifth?", Ian whispered, pressing a kiss on his ass cheek and tugging on the string. Mickey wiggled his ass slowly, making himself moan.  
"Yeah", he panted, "Gimme"

Ian giggled and pushed the fifth bead into Mickey's tight ass.  
"Fuck, this is so hot", Ian whispered as he watched the fifth big pearl disappear in his lover's ass.

Mickey moaned loudly at the feeling of being so fucking full.  
Ian rubbed the man's thighs and his ass cheeks.  
"Now, pull them out real slow", Mickey whispered.

Ian grinned and pulled on the string, teasing his lover by only pulling the bead halfway out and then pushing it back in. He eventually pulled it out, moving the other beads around by twisting the bead a bit. Mickey moaned and grunted when the bead came out, he started jerking himself off while groaning the whole time due to the movement of the beads inside of him.

Ian pulled the next one out, Mickey groaned even louder, Ian jerked his dick as well, only slowly, while watching Mickey doing the same.  
The third bead came out and Mickey bucked his hips up, jerking into his hand. Ian leaned down to press a kiss right beneath Mickey's balls, sucking one of them into his mouth.

Ian got back up and pulled the next bead out, twisting the string, pulling pushing the last one in and out teasingly.  
Mickey was a moaning mess by now.

Ian turned him on his back again, drawing a noise between a moan and a yelp from him at the sudden movement.  
He looked him hungrily into the blue eyes and kissed him. Mickey let go of his cock and wrapped his arms around Ian's neck, kissing him back.

"I'll pull the last bead out and then I want to fuck you until we both come alright?"  
Mickey couldn't do much more than nodding, tugging on his red hair gently.

Ian pushed Mickey's legs up and slowly, teasingly pulled the last bead out. Mickey moaned loudly and whimpered at the loss.

Ian grinned and looked at the beads, unbelievable that his boyfriend just had all of them inside of him...

"Ian", Mickey moaned lowly. Ian turned his attention back to him and spat in his hand, he didn't bother going slow or anything like that. Mickey had just five big anal beads inside of him, taking Ian's dick was nothing against that.

Ian slammed into him, making Mickey moan loudly, he wrapped his leg around Ian's waist, his arms around Ian's shoulders.  
They held eye contact while Ian fucked into him faster than usual. He just needed to get off right now, and so did Mickey. They looked each other in the eye, Mickey's mouth wide open, quick moans filling the room. Ian concentrated on Mickey's reactions to make sure, he didn't go overboard and went too fast or too hard, but he sounded pleasured and his eyes were filled with lust.

Ian jerked Mickey off at the same time.  
The Milkovich came first, yelling through the whole house, a long moan, his pouty lips hanging open, his fingers dug into Ian's shoulders, leaving scratch marks when Mickey came all over himself, shooting his load up to his own face.

Ian didn't need much longer.  
He collapsed on the older boy. Both of them lay there panting.  
Ian pulled himself out of Mickey but stayed on top of him.  
He gently kissed the cum from Mickey's face and took his hand in his.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later a cheery Ian walked up to Ben.  
"Hey Ben", he grinned, the hickey, that Mickey always leaves as his mark, prominent on his pale skin.

"What do you want Gallagher?"  
"Just wanna show you something", he grinned and stood next to him, Ben and his friends were leaning against the school building, hiding from some teachers while smoking, "You, fuck off, this is just for Ben", Ian said to the rest.

Ben looked weirdly at Ian.  
"You know, I'm Mickey's boyfriend now, in case you didn't notice yet. And in the beginning, he used to talk a lot about you, you know, how you are a miserable fuck and don't know how to suck or fuck and how your dick is as small as much of a prude you are", Ian shrugged.

Ben rolled his eyes.  
"I don't want to have anything to do with him anymore", Ben mumbled.  
"Yeah, right, he's mine now anyways, so... no one cares about you. But since you're so awful in bed, I thought I'd show you something... so you know how to actually pleasure Mickey.", Ian grinned and gave one of his headphones to Ben, "Don't know how you could let him go, buddy. No one in this world gives better blow jobs! And fucking into that perfect peach ass? God, it's heaven" Ian smiled and started the Video of him and Mickey.

"See, he's truly amazing, his sounds are beautiful", Ian mocked Ben with every second of the video, "Did he ever seemed to enjoy anything you did to him like this?" Ian didn't even need to show him the whole video, he kept the very kinky part for himself and showed him the rapid fuck in the end, leaving Ben with wide eyes and a shocked face.

"Well, too bad you let him go, now I'm the only one who gets to fuck that ass, and man, it's a dream! You're an idiot. But, uhm, don't even try, to get him back, because I'm the only one he wants now. Maybe I should even thank you. If you wouldn't be such a complete loser in bed, maybe he and I would've never come together.", he smiled at him, "Thank you Ben"

Ian walked back to Mickey and Mandy and held Mickey's hand under the table.


End file.
